


You could've heard a pine drop

by Cali_se



Series: Hannigram Shorts [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, Seasonal, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: What better time to make a change?





	You could've heard a pine drop

**Author's Note:**

> Seasonal silliness.

A dinner party thrown by Dr. Hannibal Lecter was always an event, and he really liked to push the boat out at the close of the year.

This year was no exception.

The delectable aroma that had drifted in to the dining room from the kitchen for the past hour was now directly under the guests' noses, as the vast feast was laid out on the table, tantalisingly within reach, waiting to be consumed.

"Compliments of the season, my friends," Hannibal said, "from myself and from Will, who earlier today made me the happiest man in the world by agreeing to be my husband." He took Will's hand in his and kissed it.

Lifting the lid from the largest serving plate, he waited for the response from his guests to what lay beneath it. "Will and I have decided to give up eating meat," he explained, as a wave of confusion spread around the table. "Everything here is vegetarian."

To say a stunned silence filled the room would be an understatement. Mouths fell open, eyebrows were raised; surprised glances were exchanged.

And somewhere outside, a lone pine needle dropped onto the freshly fallen carpet of snow, and everyone heard it.


End file.
